The Danger in a Choice
by WolvenSango
Summary: Myoga makes a decision, Sango's in Danger, Kagome goes postal, Find out why in here!


The Danger in Choosing  
  
Chapter I- What's up with Kagome?  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's up?"  
  
Sango looked eagerly at her friend. But her look quickly changed to crestfallen as her friend's response.  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. Whatever."  
  
Sango was puzzled.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No." Kagome turned up her CD Player, which she'd quickly pulled on as soon as she had seen Sango coming.  
  
"Okay. If there is anything, let me know?" Sango walked off into the woods, puzzled and thinking to herself, 'I wonder if I've done something?'  
  
Chapter II- Plotting against Sango?  
  
"Hey Inu, have you noticed how uppity Sango's been getting lately? Kind of annoying, isn't it??"  
  
He thought about it. "Well, she has been getting somewhat excitable..  
  
those people in that other village, when they'd tried to kill me with pitchforks, just because I'm a demon..", he sighed, "But she did get angry. She has been getting much more upsetable. You're right."  
  
But what Inu forgot, was that Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Myoga had found ways to hold off angry villagers, other demons, magic spells that were hellbent for trying to turn Kagome into a hydra, Naraku, dark energies, and they'd even tried to help Inu set up a romantic dinner for two for Kagome.  
  
Will Kagome and Inu sort things out with their friend?  
  
Chapter III- What Kagome Thinks.  
  
Kagome was typing another journal entry into her laptop.   
  
It went something like this :  
  
I'm in the Feudal Era, yet again, but it's getting very untolerable. Inu and I have been spending more time together, but I haven't been with the others.  
  
Sango's just getting flat-out annoying! I'm real close to cracking. Inu agrees,   
  
he and I just feel like blowing the others off. It's not as much fun with Sango around, she's worried about my schooling, and I really don't see why I have to care about that now. Why can't I just have fun? Inu agrees with that, too.  
  
I got another new nail polish the other day, a pretty blue color, shines green in one light, blue in another..really pretty. Mom forced me to go shopping for more school supplies *sigh* She's getting boring. We only have one life to live, so why can't we enjoy it? I'm still pissed though. What's Sango's problem?? Why can't she be more fun to be around? Why does she have to be...well, like she is I guess? I guess she and I shouldn't be very close friends anymore.   
  
But Kagome was soon startled, by Sango's appearance from the bushes.  
  
"Hey Kago--"  
  
Kagome shut her laptop. " Go away! Just leave me alone, would you???  
  
What the hell is your PROBLEM???!?! "  
  
Sango looked stricken. " All I said was hi-- "  
  
"Just leave me alone! Just GO!"  
  
Sango swallowed and held back the tears, until she reached Kaede's hut.  
  
"And she just yelled at me!! I don't know what's wrong! I don't know if it's something I did, something I said, something I didn't do..." she trailed off, another wave of body wracking tears coming to her.  
  
Kaede handed her a steaming mug of some sort of tea.  
  
"This should help. It seems to me that Kagome needs to know how ye feel."  
  
Sango visibly paled. "Oh Gods no, Kaede! I couldn't! Are you sure there isn't another way??"  
  
" I am afraid not. Either she knows, or ye hold that anger inside and ye're soul turns bitter. Gods only know we do not want another Kikyo." she turned and stared right into Sango's eyes, "Especially from a bright soul like the one that belongs to ye."  
  
Chapter IV- Good luck Kiss.  
  
Sango jolted awake.  
  
"Boo."  
  
It COULDN'T BE!  
  
"Miroku? How in the Hells did you get in here??"  
  
"Simple. I petted the Cat behind the ears."  
  
A deep growl sounded in the darkness and Miroku gave a yelp of surprise.  
  
"Oops...ok, so I'm not completely unnoticed..But I just wanted to wish you luck on this thing with Kagome."  
  
Sango smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome.. I was wondering...ahh.." he trailed off.  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"If I could get a kiss?" but Miroku didn't get his wish, as Kilala bit him, square on the butt.  
  
"Okay, okay I know! That's a no, yeah I get it! OW! Hey Sango! Call off the cat, could you?? PLEASE?!?!"  
  
"Hmm...maybe, but Kilala hasn't had That Much fresh meat for a while."  
  
But she laughed all the same. "Whaddyou mean 'That Much'? Are you saying my butt is big?"  
  
Chapter V- Threatened?  
  
Sango, Kilala and Myoga were walking together, but things didn't seem right without the others. They were just walking aimlessly, but it just wasn't the same without Kagome's laugh, or Inu's constant cursing when Kagome said "sit." Sango was still worried though. Kilala rubbed her cheek against Sango's leg as a way of reassurance. "Oh, I know, but I still can't help it. I'm worried.  
  
"What for? We all know of Kagome's slight..moodiness?"  
  
Sango was taken aback, but amused. "Myoga! You've never said anything like that before!"  
  
"Yes, I know, but Kagome nor Lord Inu Yasha are around, you see..."  
  
Kilala purred amusement. But she sharply started sniffing the air. The fur on her hackles raised and she started shifting into her full form, with only one reason that came to Sango's mind. They were in danger.  
  
But only Kagome and Inu came through the bushes.  
  
Kilala growled deep in her throat and moved in front of Sango. Her fur was raised, she wasn't challenging, just warning.  
  
'But why does she think Kagome's threatening?? What's going on?' 


End file.
